Broken Hearts
by mandiekro
Summary: When Hazelle Coleson accidentally gets transported to another planet, in another dimension, she meets Gieta, a young girl who has been through more than most of the girls Hazelle knows would go through in a lifetime. Will these two complete strangers help each other feel better about their broken hearts? One-shot based on my first YJ story!


AN: So, this is an idea that was just rolling around in my brain, so I decided to write it up. As it said in the summary, this is a one-shot. It is also AU and Gieta didn't die saving Hal Jordan from Atrocitus, but came pretty damn close. Hazelle is an OC from my other stories, The Not-So-Normal Story of Sarah B Logan and the sequel, Reality Torn. I'd say that this takes place during the 4-year-time gap between the first fic and the second, and obviously after Green Lantern. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Broken Hearts

Hazelle never meant to go to the other dimension. She never meant to go to Zamaron. She never meant to disturb Gieta, who was healing from a horrid battle with Atrocitus, the very embodiment of hate. She never meant to tell a complete and total stranger from another planet in a different dimension all of her relationship problems. She never meant to do any of that, it just happened.

* * *

Hazelle was poking around the Batcave with Sarah, when it happened. They were inspecting an odd device that Bruce had when it came alive with a glowing blue light. "Sarah! What's it doing?" Hazelle asked warily. "I don't know, but you should probably put it down." Sarah pointed out, slowly backing away. But as Hazelle went to put the device back down, the blue light became brighter and spread, covering Hazelle in glowing blue, and then she simply disappeared, the device clattering to the ground. "Hazelle!" Sarah screamed.

* * *

Hazelle's scream echoed through the infirmary wing of the Zamaronian palace. "Who are you? How did you get here?" A girl with pale blue skin, bluish purple hair, and glowing pink eyes asked. All of a sudden. the girl started coughing, her glowing eyes fading to blue. "Are you alright?" Hazelle asked, rushing to the girl's side. "Fine, I'm fine, it's just hard to use my ring with my whole situation here." "Your ring?" Hazelle asked. "Yes, my Star Sapphire power ring." The girl told Hazelle.

Just then, the girl seemed to realize that she was talking to a complete stranger who had randomly appeared in her room in the infirmary. "Who are you?" She asked again, poising a hand above the security call button. "I'm Hazelle. Who are you?" Hazelle asked. "Where did you come from? How did you get here?" The girl asked, ignoring Hazelle's question. "I came from Gotham, Wayne Manor, to be exact. As for how I got here, my best friend, Sarah, and I were looking at this device, and then it started glowing, then, boom, here I was." Hazelle said.

"What is this, Gotham, you speak of?" The girl asked. "Gotham City, USA. You don't know Gotham?" Hazelle asked, bewildered. "I have never heard of this, Gotham, or of the, USA, for that matter." The girl told Hazelle in confusion. "Where are we right now?" Hazelle asked. "The infirmary in the palace of Zamaron, where my aunt, Queen Aga'po, lives." The girl answers matter-of-factly. "Zamaron? Is that, like, Indian or something?" "What is Indian?" the blue girl asked Hazelle, puzzled.

"Are we on Earth?" Hazelle tried again. "No. We are on Zamaron. Are you from Earth?" The girl seemed to comprehend the situation when Hazelle asked that question. "Ugh! Great! I'm on a distant planet with no way of getting back home! Just fantastic!" Hazelle groaned sarcastically, head in her hands. "Oh my." The girl exclaimed. "I am Gieta, royal advisor to Queen Aga'po of Zamaron, and second-in-command of squad alpha of the Star Sapphires." The injured Gieta finally introduced herself to Hazelle.

"Star Sapphires?" Hazelle questioned. "We protect our planet by using these power rings, which are powered by love." Gieta explained, holding up her fist. "Like John and Hal, except pink?" Hazelle asked. "You know Hal Jordan? You've seen him? Where is he? Is he back on Earth? I thought he was still in Frontier Space!" The injured girl asked excitedly. "Frontier Space? The last time either Green Lantern went off-world was to go to Oa to celebrate some kind of Oan holiday."

"Holiday? While they are fighting the Manhunters, and Aya? Odd." Gieta remarked. "Manhunters? Aya? What are they?" Hazelle asked. "You don't know? I thought Hal would've told you if you knew him." Gieta said. "Um, hold on a sec." Hazelle quickly scampered to the corner of the room and pulled out her emergency Bat communicator, which was supposed to work off world.

"Agent H to Ro- uh, Nightwing." She whispered into the communicator, still not used to calling Dick Nightwing, since he had only turned over the identity of Robin to Jason last week. "Come in, Nightwing. Emergency situation, level beta-red. I'm trapped on a distant planet. The people here are not hostile, but I have no way of getting home. Nightwing? Falcon? Agent A? Robin? Red Robin? Batgirl? Batman?" She asked frantically, getting worried.

All of a sudden, the comm. crackled to life. "Who is this and how did you hack my frequency?" Hazelle had never been as relieved to hear Batman's voice as she was at that moment. "Batman? It's me, Agent H. I-" "I have never heard of anyone named Agent H. How did you get on this frequency?" Bruce asked again. "Bruce? Are you alright?" I ask warily. "How did you know who I am?" He asked urgently. "Falcon told me. You know that." I answer, confused at Bruce's behaviour.

"Who's Falcon? How did he or she know who I am?" He asked. "Sarah Logan? Jason's girlfriend? What is wrong with you today Bruce?" Hazelle asked, getting more and more confused every second. "I don't know who you are, but you'd better not threaten me. Ever." Bruce said, before cutting the comm. link. All of a sudden, the device in the blonde's hand sparked and then broke into pieces. "Damn." I mutter.

"You are not upset solely about your situation." Gieta said suddenly. "What?" Hazelle asked, approaching the pink-haired girl once more. "You love someone, who loves another. And though you were together, and you were happy, you knew that he was not happy, because he missed this other." Gieta says, her eyes glowing again. "How do you know that? Until five seconds ago you'd never even met me, and now you know more about my love life than my mother?" Hazelle asked. "Us Sapphires have a certain... sixth sense, if you will, about matters of the heart." Gieta explained.

Hazelle nodded. "You're right." Hazelle began, sitting at the foot of Gieta's bed. "I dated a boy named Richard John Grayson." Hazelle told Gieta. "Stop for now. Come, we can talk more comfortably after my aunt knows that you're not a threat to all of Zamaron." Gieta says. "Can you pass me those crutches?" Gieta pointed to a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. "Of course, Gieta." Hazelle got up, reminded of a few years ago when Sarah broke her leg, and passed the wooden sticks to the blue-skinned girl. "Thank you."

* * *

The pair made slow progress to the queen's balcony, where, after assuring Queen Aga'po that Hazelle wasn't there to do any damage to Zamaron or the Star Sapphires, they sat down on a long, hot pink couch and drank an odd, yet delicious pink beverage in oddly shaped glasses. After taking a long sip of the drink, Gieta turned to Hazelle. "Tell me more about Richard." She said. The blonde nodded.

"Richard is... fantastic. You see, I work as an agent for the Bats, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Falcon. I'm Agent H, and my mentor is Agent A. Falcon is my best friend, she's dating Robin. They're hopelessly in love." Hazelle sighed, sounding wistful as she thought of Sarah and Jason's constant arguments, and how they always made up afterwards. "I sense that these two do not get along, yet they love each other anyways. That's one of the sweetest and most sincere kinds of love." Gieta remarked.

"Yes. They love each other so much, yet would rather take on the Joker and Harley Quinn solo before admitting it." I laugh. I can see the curiosity in her face, but she doesn't ask any questions about Joker or Harley. "Anyways," I continue, "Richard, who's nickname is Dick, was dating a magician by the name of Zatanna for approximately three years before they broke up. Zatanna found that, because of both his heroic and rich guy's son responsibilities, he wasn't dedicated enough to their relationship.

"Dick was heartbroken for weeks afterwards. He came to talk to me about her a lot, because he knew that I wouldn't criticize or judge him. And he was right. I never agreed with Zatanna, never took her side. I always made him feel better. Then one day, about two months after the breakup, Dick and I were talking. Well, mostly Dick. It was one of those days when he couldn't stop thinking about her and needed to talk. So he came to me. A few weeks earlier, on a similar day to that day, I had realized just how much I cared, and still care, for Dick. And on that day, two months after the breakup, as we were talking, Dick kissed me.

"I was ecstatic, even though I kind of felt bad since I'm good friends with Zatanna. But when she heard, she was happy for the both of us, even though her voice was strained as she said this, like she was trying not to cry. I knew that she was happy, but I also knew that, at the same time, she wanted to claw my eyes out and make sure that Dick never looked at me again.

"We dated for a few months, and I was happy, but I could tell that Dick wasn't as happy as me. I could tell that, even though he liked me, he _loved_ Zatanna. So one day, I went to him and told him that he's one of my best friends, but that I'm not Zatanna, and that I can tell that he wants Zatanna back. And he said that I was right, and that I had become one of his best friends too, and then we broke up. And I was sad, but at the same time, I was happy, because I knew that when Dick gets Zatanna back, he'll be happy, happier than he ever was with me." Hazelle finished.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Dick Grayson paced the Batcave, yelling at Sarah, who was typing on the Bat computer with Jason. "I told you, we were looking around and Elle picked up this little thingie. It started glowing and she went to put it down but then it zapped her and she just disappeared. I'm trying to find her, but..." Sarah trailed off, the worry of not finding her best friend starting to affect her even more strongly as she recounted the tale.

"Move." Dick growled at Jason, and started typing rapidly. "Sarah, get me the device that took her." He ordered. She nodded at the 17-year-old and dashed to Batman's storage room. "If this is how you react to Hazelle disappearing, how would you react if Zatanna disappeared?" Jason snickered. "Get the hell out!" Dick screamed, holding several Batarangs in Jason's direction without turning away from the computer. "Jason whimpered and rushed after his girlfriend.

"Hey babe! Wait up!" Jason called, running after her. "Call me babe again and your testicles will have an unpleasant encounter with your throat." Sarah threatened, turning to face her boyfriend. "That's what you said last time." Jason pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. What do you want? I'm a bit preoccupied with the whole _disappearance of my best friend_!" Sarah screamed, her voice rising as she spoke. "I just wanted to help!" Jason raised his hands, as if surrendering. "Fine. Whatever." Sarah stormed towards the storage room, Jason on her heels.

They got to the storage room and the two of them scoured the shelves until Sarah remembered that Hazelle had dropped the device when she had been transported. "Here it is." Sarah said, holding the oval object gingerly, afraid that what had happened t Hazelle would happen to her. "That's it?" Jason asked, the horror flashing in his eyes evident to Sarah. "Why? What's it do?" She asked warily. "That's an inter-dimensional transporter."

* * *

"Just like what Carol said." Gieta whispered in response to Hazelle's story. "Carol?" Hazelle asked, confused. "Carol Ferris, Hal Jordan's girlfriend. She told me that true love is putting your love's needs ahead of your own." The Zamaronian told the blonde. "I can relate." Hazelle smiled sadly. "I can too." Gieta told Hazelle, a similar expression on her face. "I may not be a Star Sapphire, but I'm pretty good at reading expressions, and I think you've had a problem similar to mine." Hazelle said, noticing the mixture of sadness and respect when Carol was mentioned.

"You're right." Gieta sighed. "I love Hal Jordan, but he loves Carol Ferris, and she loves him. They have a true love, while he and I do not." Gieta looks sadder, and Hazelle could relate to the feeling. "How about you tell me about what happened? I know that I felt a bit better when I told you my story." Hazelle suggested. "Well, alright."

Gieta started her story. "Well, awhile ago, the Star Sapphires had a... different, understanding of what love is. We... we trapped men in pink crystalline forms, where they stayed, frozen, living memories that consisted of them and their true loves. We had brought a Green Lantern squad consisting of Hal Jordan, Sergeant Killowag, Razer, a Red Lantern, and Ia, the living computer. We easily trapped Killowag by usng his true love to lure him into our clutches, but Hal and Razer were quite stubborn, and would not succumb to our charms. In the end, Queen Aga'po used her power to find out who their true loves were, and summoned Carol Ferris, Hal's true love, from Earth, to be a Star Sapphire." During her story, Gieta had sounded disgusted with the Star Sapphires' actions.

"Carol and Hal were ecstatic to be together again, but when Carol saw me, she thought that Hal was... what's the expression?" Gieta asked. "Cheating on her." Hazelle suggested. "Right. The ring's loving powers mixed with her rage at thinking such a thing, and she became possessed. She attacked Hal, and told me that she would attack me after. Hal eventually cured her with a kiss, and she returned the ring. No one had ever done that before. I questioned her actions, and why she was not following Hal while using the power ring. She said that love is putting your love's needs ahead of your own. That's when I found out what love truly is, and eventually, I taught it to my people.

"Then, several months later, Aya returned. Her thoughts had been poisoned, all her emotions shut down, and she now thought that love was useless, and unless we proved otherwise, she would destroy our planet. I tried to explain, but my explanation was not sufficient." "Love isn't something that can be explained. It's something that can only be felt to understand it." Hazelle mentioned. "Yes. That's what I tried to tell Aya. But she wouldn't accept it. So I called upon Carol Ferris to explain it for us. And she did, but Ia said that the only way to prove that love is more powerful than hate, was to have a battle between Carol Ferris, and Atrocitus, former leader and ruler of the Red Lanterns, and the very embodiment of hate.

"There was a battle, and Hal Jordan and his comrades intervened, helped make it a fair fight. But in the end, I jumped in front of the final blow that would have killed both Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Everyone thought that I was dead or dying. But, with the help of the Zamaronian medical system, I recovered, though I'm still weak, and almost unable to use my power ring." Gieta finished. "But you sacrificed yourself for the one you love, even though he doesn't love you back. And you know what? I would have done the same for Dick." Hazelle said sadly.

* * *

"That's what you were messing around with? The inter-dimensional transporter? What's wrong with you?" Dick yelled, pacing the Batcave. "We didn't know what it was! Batman should have a better organizational system!" Sarah replied, worry creeping into her voice. "Well now Hazelle's lost in another dimension! Can't blame Bats for that can you?" Dick snarled.

Sarah stared at him, eyes wide. She'd never seen this side of Dick before. "You're right." She murmured. "If I hadn't suggested that we go explore the Cave, Hazelle would still be here." Tears started to fall from Sarah's eyes. Jason wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend, glaring at Dick. "Blaming Sarah is not going to help us get Hazelle back." He stated firmly, before leading Sarah up to the Manor.

Dick sat down, head in his hands. Tim stood from where he'd been silently searching the inter-dimensional grid for Hazelle. He comfortingly patted his brother on the back a few times before simply stating, "I found her."

* * *

"Her story is commendable, a story of true love. But why do you ask this, Gieta? Have you even asked Hazelle about it?" Queen Aga'po of Zamaron asked her niece. Gieta had excused herself from her conversation with Hazelle to ask her aunt if they could spare a power ring for the teenaged girl. "No. I haven't asked her, but why would she refuse?" Gieta asked the queen. "I suppose you're right. Offer her the ring. See what she says."

Gieta clutched the ring in her fist as she returned to the balcony. "We have an offer for you, Hazelle Coleson." "What is it?" Hazelle asked, years of working with the Bats causing her suspicion to go on high alert. "We want you to have this." Gieta told her, a smile growing on her face as she held out the pink ring. "What? Why...? I don't know what to say." Hazelle stuttered. "Then don't say anything. Here. Take it." Hazelle took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

A pink glow surrounded the girl as the ring's powers kicked in. When the glow faded, Hazelle stood dressed in a pink bodysuit with no straps and tall darker pink boots. Long, fingerless pink gloves went up past her elbows, and a pink mask was placed precariously on her face. The mask curled at the edges and was not domino. Her long golden hair hung loose down her back, despite the fact that it had been neatly braided when she had arrived. Overall, Hazelle looked stunning.

Just as her transformation was complete, a glowing blue portal opened right behind Hazelle. Hazelle noticed it and turned back to her new friend. She quickly hugged her. "Thank you for everything Gieta, but I have to get back home. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too, Hazelle Coleson." Gieta smiled. The two girls waved as Hazelle stepped through the portal, still wearing the Star Sapphire outfit and ring.

* * *

"Hazelle!" Dick cried when she was back in the Batcave. The boy rushed forward and hugged her. "Dick." She whispered. "Hazelle. You have no idea how worried I was about you." Dick murmured in her ear. "Really?" She asked. He nodded, smiling at the blonde.

Then Sarah launched herself at her best friend, hugging the still pink-clad girl. "Elle!" She cried, laughing. "Okay. New rule. No more poking around the Batcave. At all. Ever." Hazelle said when Sarah let her go, hands on her hips. "Agreed." Sarah laughed. "Hazelle. What are you wearing?" Tim asked her. She glanced down at her outfit and remembered that she was still in Star Sapphire mode.

"It's a long story."

* * *

AN: This has been sitting with my other documents for months and I have like two days left before it expires, so, here it is! If you haven't heard, my first ever story, The_ Not-So-Normal Story of Sarah B. Logan_, which this is based on, is finished, and you should all go read it! Anyways, plese REVIEW


End file.
